Hakuna Matata Cullen Style
by Mimozka
Summary: Ingredients: The Lion King movie theme song, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, The entire Cullen clan   Charlie, Kids - Result: A unique Thanksgiving and 'Hakuna Matata' as you've never seen it before! Rated 'T' thanks to Ed. AU/AH canon couples. Not a songfic!


_**Hey guys! **_

_**I watched 'Lion King' today and when the movie got to my fave part (Timon and Pumbaa, of course) I couldn't help the mental image that came to my mind.**_

_**_**I recommend you listen to 'Hakuna Matata' when the Cullens do**_**__**_**. It'll enhance your experience.**_**_

_**This ONESHOT is completely RANDOM…**_

_**Characters belong to SM, I just like having them make fun of themselves!**_

_**All things Lion King belong to Disney.**_

_**PS: **Italics _**are song lyrics**

* * *

><p>Charlie Swan has always been a fan of Thanksgiving. What's not to love? – Plenty of food, parades, and you get the day off. This was pretty much Heaven in Charlie's book.<p>

Currently, he was driving to Seattle.

It was the Cullen's turn to host Thanksgiving this year. Bella and Edward's turn to be exact.

Bella Cullen – formerly known as Bella Swan – was Charlie's only daughter. She was born in the same town as Charlie and his wife at the time – Renee.

However, about a year or so after her birth Renee had taken her away from him. Small town life had started suffocating Renee and Charlie did what was best for her – he let her go. And by default, he let his daughter go. No matter how much it had pained him to be apart from his baby girl he never so much as dreamed to take her away from her mother. First, he was not a cruel man, and second, he knew the law well enough – being a Chief of Police – to know that the mother was privileged when it came to custody.

Sixteen years later, Charlie Swan got the best surprise he could have dreamed of – he got his daughter back. Bella had come to live with him so that Renee could travel with her new husband.

And that's where Edward Cullen comes in.

The Cullen family had moved to Forks a few months before Bella.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme had moved to Forks all the way from Chicago in order to enjoy some peace and quiet. They had three children – Emmett, their oldest who was twice as big as Charlie but was really a big softy on the inside. Once Charlie got over his initial discomfort caused by his appearance and actually got to know the boy, they became the best of friends where sports were concerned. Then there were Alice and Edward – twins, who might as well have been adopted. They were nothing alike. Appearance and personality wise.

Alice was your typical, hyper, shopping-obsessed teenage girl while Edward was brooding and quiet.

Soon after their arrival the Cullen kids started hanging out with the Hale twins – Jasper and Rosalie.

It seemed like some weird switch was turned on when Alice and Jasper became a couple and Rosalie and Emmett had followed soon after. Oh the many times Charlie had to knock on Rosalie Hale's car window and threaten them with punishment for excessive PDA…

Somehow, Bella had found her place in that small gang.

And then, fate decided to interfere again when she introduced Bella to Edward and vice versa.

Charlie wasn't worried about his daughter having a boyfriend. He'd spent time with Dr. Cullen and he knew that Edward was a decent kid. A bit too closed off for Charlie's taste, but a good kid nevertheless.

What had happened from the point Bella and Edward had made their relationship known worried him.

Their relationship seemed to progress with the speed of light. Sure, they were more responsible than your average teenagers, but they were still very young.

That's why Charlie had nearly had a heart attack when Edward came to the station one day to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage. Seeing how happy Edward made his daughter, Charlie didn't really have much choice where his answer was concerned.

They married in the summer before they left for College in Seattle.

To this day Charlie doesn't remember seeing a happier couple on their wedding day – not that he's been to many weddings, mind you – yet, he couldn't help but worry that even thought Bella and Edward were in love, they were rushing things. They were merely nineteen.

Charlie didn't want his daughter to suffer the same way he had. After all, Charlie had married Renee after high school as well, and look how well it worked out for them.

Charlie was very glad to be proven wrong. With the years passing, not only did Bella and Edward's enamored state remain, but it seemed to grow stronger with time.

The Chief was proud of his daughter – it seemed like she had the real deal.

Almost immediately after they both graduated they were gifted with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth Anne Cullen was the most beautiful girl in the entire world according to Charlie, Bella and most of all – Edward.

With her mother's hair and her father's eyes, she was a beauty that was bound to break some male hearts in due time.

Charlie remembered Edward asking him for shooting lessons…

When Charlie pulled into the driveway of his daughter's house he was greeted by the somewhat muffled sounds of childish mirth and happy squeals.

He was used to it by now though. Considering the numbers of the Cullens it couldn't have been any different.

Every Thanksgiving, the entire Cullen clan – all three generations of it – along with Charlie gathered to celebrate together.

Carlisle and Esme had moved to Seattle after Carlisle's early retirement and Esme's reluctance to be away from her grandchildren.

They were the ones to suggest this tradition by hosting a Thanksgiving dinner at their place three years ago. The family has been taking turns ever since.

Last year it was Rosalie and Emmett's turn and now it was Edward and Bella's.

At the door he was greeted by Esme.

"Hello Charlie, come on in, dinner's almost ready." She smiled at him and took his coat.

"Where is everybody?" Charlie asked, returning Esme's smile.

"They are all with the kids in the living room, while we wait for the turkey. Bella went to check on the little ones."

Ah yes, that's right.

As if the Cullens weren't a big enough family they've had some new additions in the past year.

Alice and Jasper who had a little boy called Jackson gained yet another one about nine months ago – Ethan.

Bella and Edward also got a little boy - whom Edward had affectionately named 'Mini Me' much to Bella's joy – he was only four months old and his name was Anthony - in addition to the three year old Elizabeth.

Emmett and Rose's firstborn was a girl - much to Emmett's terror – Lily. She was three and a half and the oldest of the Cullen children. Two years later they were graced with a pair of twins – Andrew and David.

So you've got eleven Cullens – of which only two act as full time adults; The four Hales who were practically honorary Cullens and Charlie himself.

Holidays were loud, messy and so very fun.

Charlie followed Esme to the living room and was greeted by three loud squeals, a loud "Grandpa" courtesy of Elizabeth and a "Pops!" from Jackson and Lily

"Hey little people." He grinned and sat down on the floor between Edward and Emmett. After which he greeted and was greeted by the adults.

"What's kicking, Chief?" Em elbowed Charlie.

"Me. Still." Charlie joked and elbowed Emmett right back.

"Okay, Emmett's next!" Alice squealed, pointing at Emmett.

"Did I interrupt something?" Charlie whispered, leaning towards Edward.

"We're just saying what we're thankful for. But it's just us adults. The children insisted on saying their thanks at dinner." Edward explained.

At this moment, Bella came back down with a baby phone in her hand.

"They're all sleeping like lugs." She announced loudly and plopped down next to Edward.

"Hey, Dad!" she exclaimed as she saw Charlie. "When did you get here?"

"A couple of minutes ago." Charlie squeezed Bella's outstretched hand affectionately.

"Anthony's sleeping too?" Edward whispered in Bella's ear a moment later.

"Of course not." Bella huffed and rolled her eyes. "It's past sunset and that child is a vampire. Or part vampire at the very least. That's why it took me a while to get back."

Edward chuckled at his son's tendency to forgo sleep at night. "How did you manage?"

"Breastfed him." Bella grumbled.

"That a boy." Edward smirked. "Oof." He groaned as Bella jabbed him in the side.

"Your turn next time." She glared at him.

"All I'm saying is that I can't blame him for wanting a peace of that." Edward's hand ghosted over Bella's side.

Bella gasped and swatted his hand away as discretely as she could.

"There are _children _in the room!" she hissed at her husband. "And my weapon –licensed _father _is sitting next to you." That seemed to sober him up.

"… And I'm thankful for Hakuna Matata!" Emmett boomed. "The only person left it Bella. C'mon, Lil' Sis' what are you thankful for?"

Charlie's brow wrinkled in confusion "Why? Isn't that a kid's movie?" he asked before Bella could reply to Emmett's question.

"It the bestest kid movie!" Elizabeth announced proudly.

"I thought it was too sad for you." Charlie addressed his grand daughter, remembering the efforts he put into convincing Elizabeth to watch that movie.

"Ah, but you see, that was _before _she was introduced to the _Hakuna Matata – Cullen Style._" Emmett cut in with a smirk.

"Do I even want to know?" Charlie asked carefully.

Lily gasped. "Show him, Daddy!" she squealed at Emmett.

"Sow! Sow!" Jackson joined Lily's demand giddily.

Emmett's smirk widened and winked at the children.

"Gentlemen," He addressed Edward and Jasper as he got up from his seat.

Jasper and Edward both followed suit and together they moved the coffee table to the side.

"That's our cue to stand up and line up behind the couches." Bella nudged her father and stood up.

"Lizzers!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett!" Bella growled at her brother in-law and sent a pillow his way "Stupid nickname…" she grumbled under his breath. "Idiot…"

"_Liz," _Emmett corrected himself. "Disc, please."

Elizabeth grinned at her uncle "It's in already."

"Wicked." Em winked at her. "You ready?" he boomed again.

All the children cheered in response.

"Come again?" Jasper asked loudly, rubbing the inside of his hear. "I can't hear you."

The kids screamed louder.

"How about you Mommies? Are you ready?" he called out towards Bella, Alice and Rose.

"Oh we're always ready to watch the three of you making fun of yourselves, brother dear." Rose laughed whereas Bella and Alice nodded with a grin.

"Hit it, Eddie!" Em boomed.

They all took their positions quickly as Jasper sang the opening words.

"_Hakuna Matata__! What a wonderful phrase__." _He waved his hand dramatically and went to stand on the left of Edward whereas Emmett stood to his right.

"_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_." Emmett boomed and thumped Edward on the shoulder enthusiastically.

The kids laughed at Edward's wince.

"_It means no worries for the rest of your days__" _Jasper sang grabbing Edward's other shoulder and leading him a few steps forward.

"_It's our problem-free philosoph__y:"_ Both Emmett and Jazz sang extra loudly for comical effect. _"Hakuna Matata!"_

"_Hakuna Matata?" _Edward asked in a high-pitched voice, feigning confusion.

"They're good." Charlie told Bella with a chuckle.

"You haven't seen a thing yet." Bella laughed in response.

"_Why, when he was a young warthog,_" Jasper sang again, pointing at Emmett this time.

"_When I was a young warthog!_" Emmett bellowed in a very bad impersonation of an opera singer.

"_Very nice,_" was Jasper's sarcastic singing response.

Edward was rubbing his ear as Emmett's 'opera singing' had been too close to his ear than he felt comfortable with.

From the corner of her eye Bella noticed her father mimic Edward.

"_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal__" _Jasper sang again and waved his palm in front of his nose while pointing at Emmett with his other hand._"__He could clear the savannah after every mea__l" _Edward threw a hand over his forehead and pretended fainting as Emmett walked past him.

The children roared with laughter at the guys' display. So did the adults, only their laughter wasn't as intense.

"_I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned__" _Emmett mock-sobbed. "_And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind__" _

"_And oh, the shame__!" _Emmett screeched and dropped down to his knees

"_He was ashamed_." Jasper pointed out with a smile as Emmett buried his face in his hands dramatically.

"_Thought of changin' my name!_" Emmett cried out.

"_What's in a name?_" Jasper called out with just as much passion and sank to his knees next to Emmett.

"_And I got downhearted__," _Emmett sang more gently.

"_How did you feel?" _Jasper sang even louder just as dramatically and put his hand on Emmett's shoulder.

Emmett's head snapped up at that "_Everytime that I – "_

"_Hey! Emmett! Not in front of the kids!" _Jasper cut him off and threw his hand over his mouth.

The children's laughter only grew at their exchange.

"Is it just me, or do they each have a character?" Charlie leaned towards Bella.

"Jasper is Timon because he's such a smartass. Emmett is Pumbaa, because they both look scary on the outside, while being harmless on the inside. And Edward," Bella paused to chuckle. "Edward is Simba for a couple of reasons: First, lion is his favorite animal. Second, both he and Simba share the same crazy reddish mane and last but not least, Simba is Elizabeth's favorite out of the whole movie so naturally her favorite man gets to play it." Bella explained with a smile.

"_It means no worries for the rest of your days__" _Edward joined his brothers in song.

"_It's our problem-free philosophy__" _They all sang together.

"_Hakuna Matata!" _All of the children squealed happily.

During the instrumental each of the guys had taken a child into their arms and started tossing them around and dancing with them.

"_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!__Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!__Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!__Hakuna Matata! Hakuna—__" _They all sang softly together.

"_It means no worries for the rest of your days!_" Edward sang in his normal voice this time and tossed Elizabeth in the air yet again.

"_It's a problem-free philosophy! Hakuna Matata!" _They all sang together.

As the song died out, Bella couldn't tear her eyes from her squealing daughter who was being entertained by her gloriously happy father. When she finally tore her gaze from the two of them and looked around the room, she saw the same amount of happiness spread all over the room.

"_This _is what I'm thankful for." She said quietly and couldn't help her wide smile.

Having heard his daughter's words, Charlie felt pride bubble inside of his chest once again.

Yes, his daughter has indeed chosen well.

* * *

><p>In case you're confused here are all the children again and their ages:<p>

**Alice & Jasper:** Jackson (2y. 6m.) & Ethan (6m.)

**Emmett and Rosalie:** Lilly (3y. 6m.); Andrew & David (Twins - 1y. 6m.)

**Bella and Edward:** Elizabeth (3y.) & Anthony (4m.)

**_*HM-CS*HM-CS*_**

_**Sooo what do you think? I don't usually do stuff like that, but I just couldn't help myself… Did you like it? All this, was hilarious in my head. And so very detailed… I hope I managed to pass it along to you.**_

_**Also, the song their listening to is the version in the Disney CDs – meaning there's hardly any movie dialog.**_

_**I might post more stuff like that if you guys like it and if I get enough ideas and inspiration.**_

_**Hakuna Matata fellas,**_

_**Mimozka**_


End file.
